Flirtations of Gargoyles
by Lady Yagami-Sama
Summary: Soon after the younger gargoyles 'come of age,' two of them discover their love for each other. R&R, 'tis very cute!


Flirtations of Gargoyles  
  
It was a beautiful night, the breeze was cool and soothing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. High above the city a shadow passed across the moon as a lone gargoyle glided by on her routine patrol.  
  
The copper skinned female had been patrolling for over an hour already and was about to circle around and head east when she heard the telltale swoosh of wings behind her. A knowing smile played over her lips as she continued to gaze fixedly at the streets below, pretending not to notice her pursuer.   
  
"Good evening, sister, how goes the night?"  
  
The pretty gargess gasped in mock surprise as she turned toward the voice beside her, "Oh! Good evening to you as well, brother," she said turning her eyes back toward the city, "the night is yet peaceful, not many are about at this hour." She smiled then and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "But are you not supposed to be patrolling away south dear brother?"   
  
Her rookery brother smiled mischievously, "Come now Yagami, you should know me better than that by now."  
  
Yagami laughed, "I do, Mikah, and I believe you charmed one of our poor younger sisters into taking your place."  
  
Mikah scoffed and adopted a look of wounded innocence, "Me? Cheat my way out of patrolling?! I'm surprised at you, sister, how could you even suggest such a thing!"  
  
"Who was it then, hmm?" Yagami asked blandly, "Mya I bet. Jade? Or Maran, perhaps." She laughed, "Poor young fools, they've always been smitten with you."  
  
"What can I say," he replied with a look of smug satisfaction, "I'm just that irresistible! Handsome too, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Quite an ego you've got there my friend," she replied with a smile.  
  
"What? Don't you think I'm handsome?"  
  
The question caught the girl off guard. She turned and looked him up and down; he was a deep forest green with a lean, muscular build. Behind his majestic horns, that curved gracefully around and behind his head, was long locks of jet-black hair. And his eyes, "oh his eyes,' she thought, 'like deep blue pools full of love and kindness.' His eyes were what drew her to him.   
  
Of course he was handsome. He was beautiful. But she dare not tell him so.  
  
She looked away and laughed, "Handsome? Ha! I find Bodo more appealing than you!" she said, hoping he knew she was kidding around. (Bodo was the Clan's Garbeast.)   
  
Mikah looked abashed and placed a taloned hand on his chest, "Surely you jest!" he said playfully, "I'll have you know that I am considered to be one of the most good looking males in the Clan!"   
  
Yagami adopted his tone as she replied, "surely you jest, for I, as second in command of our clan, say that you are uglier than a dog!"   
  
He smiled, "Pulling rank on me now are you?"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
They fell silent for a while, and Yagami tried desperately to find something to talk about but all she could think about was Mikah.  
  
She, Mikah and the rest of her brothers and sisters of the same age had just recently 'come of age,' which meant that they were old enough to take a mate if they so chose.   
  
Many of their friends had already had their eyes on possibilities and they had all but announced to the Clan their decision to be mated. Mikah, on the other hand, was a born charmer. He openly courted several of the females at once, including Yagami; even some of the younger generation were subject to his flirtations. Yagami, in her turn, had many admirers as well, she endured their courtships kindly but she had eyes for only one.   
  
Without warning, Mikah suddenly moved closer to the pretty blonde and she felt his wingtip brush hers gently. She looked at him questioningly and found he was smiling at her uncertainly, his eyes full of something she could not quite read.  
  
"You don't really find me so hideous do you?" he asked.  
  
Yagami blushed and looked away. She found that she could not look at him or she would find herself willingly revealing her deepest darkest secrets to those beautiful eyes. She did not trust herself to speak. But she would not have had to, for at that moment the handsome male grabbed her hand and led her to the nearest rooftop.  
  
They had hardly landed when Mikah closed the distance between them with one smooth movement and seized her hands.  
  
He continued where he had left off, "'Cause if you did," he reached up and brushed his knuckles against her browridge in a traditional sign of gargoyle affection, "I wouldn't want to tell you that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He paused at this and if he expected the girl to respond she would not have been able to. His nearness to her was painfully obvious and she found it difficult to focus on anything else.  
  
When she did not answer, Mikah continued, "Yagami, you are beautiful both inside and out; you're strong, brave, smart, adventurous... your most careless laugh stops my heart and your personality is radiant. I love you and everything about you and... and I would be honored if you would be my mate." He paused a moment, "So, if you thought me so terribly ugly, I would not want to tell you that," he smiled slightly.  
  
Yagami could not speak for shock, but she knew she must tell this beautiful green gargoyle how she felt. She looked up and searched his deep blue eyes questioningly; confused, almost fearful. Mikah frowned slightly, "Yagami?" He did not understand her reaction.  
  
"I... I..." she began, but could not seem to get the words out. Mikah hung his head and pulled away, "I understand," he said, turning to walk away.  
  
"No Mikah, wait!" she cried without meaning to. She ran to him and caught his arm, he turned and the deep pools of his eyes were sad.  
  
"Mikah I... I could never think you were anything but beautiful," she said softly, finding her voice shook with emotion. "I hid my feelings for you because I thought you did not feel the same. Oh Mikah, I have loved you for so long...." She had to stop, for she was suddenly enveloped in his wings. She buried her face in his chest, letting out years of longing. "Of course I'll be your mate, my love," she managed to whisper and he held her tighter for the joy of it. He had no words, but then, he did not need them, for his actions spoke thousands.  
  
The sun rose suddenly and caught the couple on the rooftop in a loving embrace.   
  



End file.
